


Possibilities [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e174 Impact (Rusty Quill Gaming), Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hope, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Resurrection, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: e174 Impact (Rusty Quill Gaming), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Wilde is fine and this time he means it.[A recording of my own fic]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Kudos: 3





	Possibilities [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Possibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010222) by [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes). 



> If you haven't listened to episode 174 yet, please turn back now.  
> Here there be spoilers.  
> Don't forget to listen to the episode all the way through, though!
> 
> Now, I just couldn't leave it at that. I haven't made podfic in a month! I missed it. I had to record this one.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Possibilities.mp3) | **Size:** 2.07MB | **Duration:** 2:43min

  
---|---


End file.
